Problem: ${8} \div {2} = {?}$
Answer: If we split ${8}$ circles into $2$ equal rows, how many circles are in each row? ${2}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{1}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{2}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{3}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{4}}$ ${1}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{5}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{6}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{7}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{8}}$ ${8} \div {2} = {4}$